1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inrush current restraining circuits, and particularly to an inrush current restraining circuit and an audio device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, with the development of technologies, audio devices, such as set-top boxes are widely used. Each of the audio devices has a DC-blocking capacitor used in an output thereof. When the audio device is initially powered on, an inrush current is generated due to a capacitance effect. When the inrush current flows to an earphone or loudspeaker, a loud popping noise is generated, which can be painful, or at least annoying, to users.